


Three

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Age Play, Butt Plugs, Chastity Device, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Pet Play, Smut, Spanking, Trans Adrien Agreste
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 05:34:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8132314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Nathaniel and Marinette have plans for Adrien.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be two chapters but it's just the one now. Sorry all. I had most of a chapter done but the file was deleted and I couldn't recover it and I just lost the inspiration. Please enjoy what is here though.

Adrien and Marinette had been dating for a little over eight months before they decided they would like to introduce Nathaniel into their relationship. It was originally just supposed to be for the one threesome Marinette had planned. Two months later though they were firmly a polyamorous trio and couldn't be happier about the decision. Adrien and Marinette had explored kinks before they actually brought a third partner into their sex life of course. After she introduced BDSM, suggesting herself as the dominant partner which Adrien gleefully accepted, and the thought of a third partner, the two thought they were very kinky.

Nathaniel had actually laughed at them and their idea of kinky. Within the first two weeks of being a poly trio Nath had introduced them to: pet play (afterwards Adrien heard kitten almost as often as his own name), pegging (which Adrien was hesitant about although it skyrocketed to within his top three favorite kinks), sex toys galore (butt plugs were something Adrien and Nathaniel were big fans of, nipple clamps which Adrien absolutely adored, floggers which Marinette loved to use, and chastity devices which Adrien had a love/hate relationship with) and spit roasting (which they all enjoyed no matter the position). 

Adrien stepped into the apartment that he shared with his partners and let out a very audible sigh. He had had an awful day and really just wanted a cup of coffee and a nap. Thankfully for him, Nathaniel was ready. "I've got your coffee right here, Adrien." He said with a smile, leaning up against the doorway that separated the kitchen and living room. He held the mug with one hand while the other was obscured by the wall.

"Oh my god, thanks. You're a lifesaver, Nath." Adrien said, setting his back down on the kitchen table and gratefully accepting his coffee, which, he noted after a sip, was made exactly how he liked it. He gave his boyfriend a peck on the cheek as he passed to relax on their couch for a bit. When Nath turned around, Adrien realized he had been hiding his other hand on purpose. He was holding one of their medium butt plugs. He almost choked on his coffee. "I just got in! You couldn't wait ten minutes for me to relax?" He asked with a smile. He couldn't really blame him, he knew Nathaniel had an almost insatiable libido and he was kind of horny now after seeing it anyway. He sat his cup down on the coffee table and was about to stand up when Nathaniel pushed him back down.

"You don't need to get up kitten. I will gladly put it in for you. You don't have to move a muscle." Nathaniel said, pulling out a small bottle of lube from his pocket. Adrien just shook his head at the unsurprising maneuver. He pulled his pants down to reveal his bare ass with only a slight blush. Marinette insisted he not wear anything underneath his jeans unless it was the vibrating plug and at six in the morning he just wasn't in the mood. Nathaniel kissed the small of his back as he quickly lubed up the bright pink plug and slipped it in his ass. His kitten moaned softly and he grinned. He gave it a firm pat and pulled his boyfriend's pants all the way off. "You really won't be needing these, kitten. We've got plans."

"Marinette is home already?" He asked, quizzical. She normally got home the latest out of the three of them on a Thursday.

"Nope. Just us for now. There are things called phones though, kitten." Nathaniel replied, kissing his nose.

Adrien blushed a little. "That makes sense. So what are these plans of yours?"

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"I would you dork." 

Nathaniel yanked his hair and latched on to the lobe one of his ears, biting it mercilessly. He let go after an agonizing and pleasurable couple of seconds. "That's to bad. But it'll be fun. We want to introduce something near the end. You don't have to say yes but it would be very hot if you did. We hope you'll think so." He said. "We should watch tv while we wait." Without another word of what he and Marinette had in store for later he flipped through both regular television and Netflix before settling on Leverage.

Adrien just chuckled at his choice. Nathaniel must have seen it all at least three times now. He sipped his coffe quietly as they watched, Nathaniel snuggled against him and resting his head on his shoulder as per their routine. The episode was half over before either of them said anything. "You should take your binder off." Nathaniel said into his boyfriend's neck. He just nodded in response, he was going to do it in a couple minutes regardless. Adrien took his shirt off and left it hanging off the couch before standing up. After slipping one arm through the arm hole he did the other then tugged it carefully down his legs before flipping right side out and putting it on the unoccupied armchair. Nathaniel helped him put his shirt back on while his hands flitted across his stomach ("to make sure your shirt still fits" was his excuse) trailing kisses down his neck as he did.

"You're gonna miss your show." Adrien stated between sighs and the occasional gasp at a rough bite. He set his coffe back down before he spilled it all over them (again) as Nathaniel lavished his neck with kisses and usually gentle bites. Nathaniel was apparently too busy with him to care about the show. Adrien didn't really mind. 

"How can I truly care about tv when I can watch my kitten expose his pretty neck to me? How can I focus when he makes these wonderful sounds at my touch? Truly nothing else matters at this moment." Nathaniel responded with his usual burst of eloquence when he was kissing either of his partners and they tried to reminded about something he thought was instantly less important. Adrien didn't know why it worked but it always did.

Adrien would've shaken his head if he was allowed to move it. But seeing as how Nathaniel had his lips on one side and hand on the other, Adrien was prevented from doing that and instead settled for an eye roll. His hand danced along his boyfriend's inner thigh with care, careful not to press hard on any of the bruises that adorned it. It was fairly difficult considering that the redhead was still wearing pants. The jerk said redhead gave made him reconsider it. Instead, he moved directly towards his cock and felt it through the jeans he was wearing. Less skin and more metal of course, considering the chastity cage he was apparently wearing. Adrien arched an eyebrow. 

"Yea, I know, kitten. You're usually the one in a chastity belt. But our Mistress thought it would be fun to indulge me. Well, my Mistress. Your Mommy. But you get the point." Nathaniel said with a smile, grinning as his kitten blushed. 'Mommy' was a more recent title Marinette had decided upon specifically for Adrien's use and while he had agreed, he was still embarrassed. They all knew that was specifically part of the appeal though

Adrien gave his boyfriend an exaggerated pout. "How can I suck you off if you're wearing a cage? That's no fun."

"You'll just have to wait for Marinette to get home. Maybe if you beg prettily enough she'll let you." Nathaniel said before he pushed Adrien's cheek against the farthest couch cushion and forced him to spread his knees. "And since you decided to put that image in my head  think you deserve a bit of a spanking."

Without another word Nathaniel began striking his boyfriend's ass with his palm. It was a light spanking though because he didn't want to ruin his plans for later that night by accidentally giving his kitten a proper punishment spanking. Adrien was a gasping, wet, mess by the time he was finished and neither of them could be happier. He rubbed his boyfriend's now pink butt and said "I think that's enough playtime for now, little kitten."

Adrien couldn't help the whine the escaped from his throat. "But it's going to be two hours until Marinette gets home and you're the one who got me going."

Nathaniel just smiled at his boyfriend and kissed his forehead. "Well how can I really say no to that, kitten. We can play. But on one condition: age play until Marinette gets home then she can decide if she wants anything else." 

Adrien only had to think about it for a second. "Sure. What're you feeling though, dominant little or regular Dom?"

"Regular Dom. But I think I'm going to put a pull-up on." He replied. Adrien's face was instantly as red as his own hair.

"Oh. Uh, ok. So what do you want me to wear, Sir?" He asked, their roles clear now. Nathaniel took his hand and helped him off the couch.

"Let's find out." 

It took Nathaniel ten minutes to settle on an outfit he wanted to see Adrien wear and he was highly pleased with himself at the end. Adrien now had his cat ears on, black footie pajamas with the tail in the middle of the drop seat, and chastity belt (because his mistress only wanted him to wear the pajamas with it and/or a diaper on and Nathaniel knew he wasn't as comfortable with the latter).

When Marinette came home two hours later she found her boyfriends curled up on the couch taking a nap. "Aww, they're so precious." She said aloud with a smile on her face. Nathaniel was resting his head on the top edge of the couch propped up by one of his arms, the other was wrapped around Adrien's waist. Adrien himself was sleeping with his head in Nathaniel's lap and wearing his most adorable onesie. They were so cute and she was so happy that they were her's.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave kudos and comments. You can feel free to request something but you have to leave a comment saying what you liked about this first.


End file.
